Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x-6y = 6}$ ${x = 5y-11}$
Solution: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $5y-11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${6}{(5y-11)}{- 6y = 6}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $30y-66 - 6y = 6$ $24y-66 = 6$ $24y-66{+66} = 6{+66}$ $24y = 72$ $\dfrac{24y}{{24}} = \dfrac{72}{{24}}$ ${y = 3}$ Now that you know ${y = 3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 5y-11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 5}{(3)}{ - 11}$ $x = 15 - 11$ ${x = 4}$ You can also plug ${y = 3}$ into $\thinspace {6x-6y = 6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${6x - 6}{(3)}{= 6}$ ${x = 4}$